ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan (Canon Tale)
Peter Pan is a much beloved children's novel written by author J. M. Barrie which follows a young boy who never wants to grow up and the pirates, faeries, Native Americans, and merpeople he interacts with in his many adventures. J. M. Barrie went on to write a second novel based upon the character, but many more variations on the story and continuations of the world he built have continued by others to the present day. For Once Upon a Nightmare, it was decided that Peter Pan would come from Ga'leah but be taken by a mischievous pixie to keep as her very own. Although they remained in Allutheria for some time, the Blight forced them out and into the world of Ga'leah where their interactions with merpeople, Native Americans, and pirates were all but guaranteed. Canon Tale Peter Pan was a young boy with a nose for trouble before he caught the eye of the childlike and mischievous fae, Tinkerbell. Taken as a Changeling into Allutheria, the land of the Fae, he was enchanted by her and made to forget his life as a human child. She magically instilled him with the desire to stay always in her company and never to grow into a man. When Tinkerbell realized he needed companionship, she accompanied him on trips to the human world to find playmates for him, ones she could similarly enchant to remain one of her ‘Lost Boys’ forever. Then, a blight of darkness began to consume Allutheria, destroying anyone and anything in its path. Fearing for their safety, Tinkerbell and her lost boys were forced to leave behind their oasis in Allutheria. Instead, they fled into the Yarrow in Ga'leah where she hoped to continue to live and play with her companions untouched by the darkness and horror sweeping over the land. But their newest hideaway was dangerously close to a Calladahnian refugee encampment in the Yarrow. There many children who were forced to leave their homes to flee the Walking Starvation struggle to protect themselves from the horror of their new reality. There are so many new boys to add to her collection...but Tinkerbell's magic will not work on girls. If one were to find them, it might upset or even destroy everything she has worked so hard to build. Meanwhile, the Lost Boys antics have caused them to cross paths with the fearsome Captain Hook, once heir to the throne of a pirate kingdom that ruled the ocean above the waves, the disinherited pirate prince had no patience for children and their games, not when the well being of his ship and his men hung so precariously in the balance. Canon Characters * Captain Hook - Short one sentence description. * Cubby - Kind and timid, he is a Lost Boy often in need of saving. * Fawn - An animal pixie paired to (and born from the laughter of) Twin #1. * Iridessa - A light pixie paired to (and born from the laughter of) Nibs. * John Darling - The middle Darling, he and his brother Michael have fallen in with the Lost Boys. * Michael Darling - The youngest Darling, he and his brother John have fallen in with the Lost Boys. * Nibs - A quick thinking and quick acting Lost Boy with boundless energy. * Peter Pan - Short one sentence description. * Rosetta - A garden pixie paired to (and born from the laughter of) Cubby. * Rufio - Short one sentence description. * Silvermist - A water pixie paired to (and born from the laughter of) Tootles. * Slightly - A conceited Lost Boy who believes his flights of fancy are true memories of life before the Pixies took them. * Terrence - A faery dust pixie paired to (and born from the laughter of) Twin #2. * Tiger Lily -''' Short one sentence description. * '''Tinkerbell - A tinker pixie known for collecting changeling boys, she is paired and utterly devoted to Peter Pan. * Tootles - The newest Lost Boy, he is clumsy and unlucky, but fiercely loyal. * The Twins 1 - A curious and mischievous Lost Boy rarely seen without his brother. * The Twins 2 - An observant and intelligent Lost Boy rarely seen without his brother. * Wendy Darling - Although once a friend of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, she has since fallen in with Captain Hook for reasons unknown. * Vidia - A wind pixie paired to (and born from the laughter of) Slightly. Original Characters * Mutt - 'Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * '''Jason and the Argonauts'' - Captain Hook is a distant relative of Jason. * Little Mermaid - Eric Flint is Captain Hook's younger brother and a contender for the pirate throne. * The Pantheon - The Coming Tide was the deity who placed the altar on Treasure Island on which a pirate must make his vows to become Pirate King. * '''Treasure Island '''- Captain Flint was Captain Hook's father and Captain Hook has a claim to the pirate throne and the altar to the Coming Tide on Treasure Island.